


Happy Birthday

by Mearbear



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mearbear/pseuds/Mearbear
Summary: For my birthday, I decided to humor myself on what Dick would do to celebrate Slade's Birthday. Enjoy!





	Happy Birthday

 

Early morning, Slade was a light sleeper allowing him to be fully aware of his surroundings yet he hardly stirred. He was aware that his lover left the bedroom about fifteen minutes ago. He knew there were three blue jays softly tweeting outside, that it was nice and sunny but with enough clouds for the light to occasionally dim behind his eye, and there was the smell of bacon. 

 

Within mere minutes he heard the bedroom door open followed by nearly inaudible footsteps against the carpet before something was set on the bedside table with a small clack. The bed indented beside the terminator as soft fingers pushed his hair from his face.

 

"Good morning, babe.."

 

"Hn…. You cooked." The mercenary responded in a tired grumble.

 

"Yeah… I did.." The other leaned in closer, lips barely grazing against Slade's ear, "Happy Birthday."

 

"Mm… I was hoping you'd forget, love." 

 

Slade turned from his side and sat up, his hair coming down just over his cheekbones while other parts stuck out in different directions.  After rubbing his eye, his gaze landed in front of him focusing on soft, loving blue eyes. It made Slade's chest flutter every time he looked at his lovers soft features. His blue eyes, black hair, strong jaw, childish yet manly expression. Dick Grayson was always a sight to see.

 

"How could I forget? I literally spent hours digging through an  _ astrological book _ to find it." Dick chuckled, body turning to grab the breakfast tray off the nightstand.

 

Dick set the tray onto Slade's lap, fingers softly running up the others arm. They had only been together for a year now but Dick swore he had never been this in love with anyone else, not even Barbara. He wanted to spoil his lover, show him just how much he loved and appreciated Slade.

 

"You went all out." Slade smiled, eye scanning over the eggs and bacon promptly shaped into a smiley face. 

 

There was even a small fruit salad bowl on the side with a small stack of pancakes, pancakes topped with strawberries in the shape of a heart. Dick was incredibly cheesy. 

 

The raven hair shifted and crawled back into bed sitting beside his boyfriend, fingers entangling in Slade's while his head rested against the others shoulder. With his free hand, Dick plucked a piece of bacon off the plate and popped it into his mouth. Slade let out a soft hum and relaxed against the other, slowly starting to eat.

 

"So… I've planned out the whole day."

 

"Of course you did." Slade responded.

 

"After breakfast we're going to get dressed and go on a hike. We'll have lunch in a cool place I picked out, it's along the hike. When we're done with the hike we'll come back home."

 

"Let me guess…. You have another surprise planned."

 

" _ Obviously _ ." Dick smirked and nibbled Slade's jawline.

 

It made Slade shiver but it was hardly detectable. He looked at the other and planted a soft loving kiss. A kiss short lived before Dick broke it and pulled a small beard hair from his mouth.

 

"You know, that wouldn't happen so much if you didn't insist on biting my jaw."

 

"It's a sacrifice I make because I  _ love _ biting your jaw and I  _ love _ Captain Fluff."

 

'Captain Fluff' was the name Dick had given Slade's beard. Unlike traditional beards, Slade's was as soft as a kitten thanks to whatever product he used. 

 

Slade rolled his eye and cut into the stack of pancakes, feeding Dick the first bite before eating the second. It was moments like this Slade wished he could stay in forever. 

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


What had started out as a peaceful hike had turned into a high speed chase. 

 

"No!" 

 

Dick yelled with a laugh as he quickly ran behind a tree, Slade hot on his tail. The taller male went around the opposite side of the tree in an attempt to flake the young hero who didn't hesitate to do a backwards cartwheel keeping the distance. During the third flip, Dick obtained a stick and held it out towards the mercenary, the end bending against Slade's broad chest. 

 

Slade was smirking, heart beating fast. "You think a stick can stop me, kid?"

 

"Well… It depends on  _ how _ I use it."

 

"I told you I'm going to get you back." 

 

Slade grabbed the stick and pulled it forward before kicking Dick's legs out from under him. Deathstroke saw the hero's next move five moves ago. He watched as the hero rolled forwards into a somersault to get out of the fall. In response, Slade moved so when Dick was halfway through the flip his body was met with Slade's foot on his shoulder. The foot pinned Dick to the ground causing the rest of his body to flatten out. From there, Slade dropped down on the hero, straddling his lap. 

 

A loud groan escaped Dick as Slade's hands pinned his own down. The mercenary going in for the kill, his mouth moving towards the others neck before he dragged his tongue across the skin. Dick couldn't help but to shiver and even laugh as Slade's beard tickled him.

 

"Told you I'd get pay back."

 

"Okay, okay! Let me up."

 

"Why would I do that?" Slade smirked.

 

Dick bit his lip and rose a brow, "Because you won't get your present."

 

"I don't think that's true.."

 

"Oh?"

 

Slade wasted no time moving Dick's wrists so they were pinned in one hand while his free one got to work tickling the others ribs. Dick let out a snort and began shifting.

 

"No! Slade! Please!"

 

"But I like the sound of your laugh."

 

Slade grinned and continued tickling Dick's ribs and side. It didn't take any time for the hero to start squirming and wiggling, laughing more as he began kicking. In fact Dick was practically screaming as tears began pooling in his eyes, a series of snorts escaping him. It was ridiculously cute and enough to get the mercenary himself chuckling.

 

"Mercy! Mercy!" Dick shouted through more laughter.

 

Slade wasn't ready to give in though he released Dick's wrists only so he could get to work tickling him with both hands. Dick's body flailed, legs kicking more widely. He even tried bucking his hips to get the other off while he tried grabbing Slade's hands to make him stop, but it was no use. The other was far stronger than the young hero and quite frankly Dick was too much of a laughing mess to be able to stop the other.

 

Slade didn't continue torturing his love for long though, he stopped the tickling and leaned down pressing a delicate kiss to Dick's lips. A kiss that had Dick completely melting into Slade's touch. 

 

"You're such an ass." Dick said after the kiss had been broken.

 

"You licked me first."

 

"And you almost made me pee my pants."

 

Okay, maybe Dick was over exaggerating but what more would one expect? Slade rolled his eye and moved off of the hero, holding a hand out to help him up. Once standing Dick began dusting the leaves off himself.

 

"We're almost there."

  
  
  


After several minutes of hiking through the lush green forest they came across a small waterfall and river. Beside the river laid a flattened rock with a picnic basket set on top of it.

 

"And how long has this been out here?" Slade asked, arching a brow.

 

"Only a few minutes, I hired someone to put it here."

 

Dick lead Slade over to the small picnic area before pulling the other to sit beside him. He honestly couldn't stop himself from planting a soft kiss to Slade's lips before turning to start unloading the basket. Inside were a couple of hard ciders, salads and some sandwiches. It was simple but delicious nevertheless. Richard passed the food to Slade who took it before moving closer to Dick wrapping an arm around him while his eye focused on the waterfall beside them. It was absolutely tranquil. 

 

Dick had started eating, embracing the silence with Slade while his head found its way to the others shoulder.

 

They ate in silence, focusing on the sound of the river flowing and birds tweeting. Both of them watching the flow of the water and the butterflies that flurried around them. Across the river was a young deer, drinking peacefully almost completely unaware of the two watching it. Once they had finished eating and had gotten half way through their ciders, Dick finally broke the silence.

 

"I love you." 

 

"I love you too." Slade looked to the other and softly planted a kiss to his lips.

 

Dick had smiled into the kiss, a hand moving to rest on the side of Slade's neck. He could feel the other moving and pushing him down onto his back before crawling between his legs. He welcomed the action though wasn't planning on having sex with Slade… Yet....

 

Slade's tongue soon entered Dick's mouth, rousing a soft moan from the other, a sound that always got Slade heated. His hips softly pressed into Dick's as a hand made it to the side of his neck. In turn, Dicks arms looped around Slade's shoulders and the hero found himself softly suckling on the older males tongue. He could feel Slade getting excited and it gave him goosebumps but…

 

"Not here…" Dick whispered, lips still against Slade's.

 

"Not romantic enough for you?"

 

"I want to make it perfect… For you… I can't explain it, I just need you to trust me." Dick responded. 

 

Slade gave the other a nod and softly pecked his lips before slowly pulling away. He would  _ never _ push or pressure Dick into having sex. 

 

As Slade began pulling away, Dick tightened his grip on him to him from pulling away completely, "We can still make out."

 

A smirk spread across the mercenaries face before he leaned in and began kissing the other with more passion, Dick's hand finding its way to Slade's hair as he massaged the others tongue with his own.  

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


The power couple had stayed out until sunset having spent most of their time in the forest. Dick made sure to take Slade out for dinner before they arrived home, the tension between them building. Slade watched as Dicks fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants before pulling him to the bedroom where there were a series of lit candles and some rose petals sprinkled along the bed. Certainly something Dick had hired someone else to do. 

 

"Take off your clothes and lay on your stomach." Dick ordered before he himself began stripping.

 

Slade was cautious at first, that request being nothing short of odd. He removed his shirt, pants and boxers before crawling onto the bed and slowly laying down. Meanwhile Dick had removed everything except for his boxers. 

Slade could hear the sound of a bottle opening before it closed. The next thing to follow was the feeling of Dick crawling onto the bed before straddling Slade's lower back. 

 

Slade was about to ask what Dick was doing before warm hands moved along the tense muscles within Slade's back. He could tell that Dick had put massage oil on his hands based off the heat and moisture.

 

"Mm" 

 

The mercenary purred out as strong and skilled hands began working the knots out of those muscles. Dick switched between using his finger tips to using the heel of his hands, working up towards Slade's neck where he would pause to massage Slade's shoulders and the back of his neck before moving down, sliding his hands out towards Slade's toned arms.  Dick kept using this pattern for several minutes before he got started on massaging Slade's arms, both hands working his lover's shoulder before slipping down his bicep and finally down to his forearm. Dick worked around the entirety of the limb and worked each arm for approximately four minutes each. 

 

Slade felt like all of his muscles were melting into putty, his body warm and relaxed. He was honestly starting to doze off… Or maybe he did. Slade had drifted into a light sleep all while Dick turned around and got to work on Slade's glutes, thighs and calves. Both hands working each muscle with complete intent. He was practically born for this. The way Dick's hands moved was like nothing Slade had ever felt before. There was always a soft bite of tension that melted away with a soothing heat. 

 

After the young hero finished Slade's legs and climbed off of him, the mercenary finally stirred. Dick was seated beside Slade on the bed, rubbing the excess oil on his own legs when Slade rolled over and softly ran his fingers up Dick's spine. The hero eased into the touch as it crawled up his skin settling on the back of his neck. Slade moved behind the hero, his other hand leaving feathery touches along Dick's arm leading up to his chest. 

 

Meanwhile the hand on Dick's neck softly eased it to the side where he began planting soft delicate kisses. Nightwing let out a soft groan as Slade's fingers traced along his chest and stomach, slipping lower to just barely graze over the side of his boxers. The hero leaned backwards so his back was pressing against Slade who carefully slipped his boxers off, all while dragging that tongue up Dick's neck to mimic the movement. 

 

Slade's other hand had fallen from Dick's neck and ghosted over his inner thigh, just barely getting up to Dick's aching member. 

 

"Slade…." Dick breathed out, hand sliding up the side of Slade's neck and cheek. "I love you."

 

"And I love you my dear… I want to show you."

 

"Well… You  _ are _ the birthday boy, who am I to deny you?" Dick smirked. 

 

Richard reached back, holding onto Slade's hair as he kissed him slowly and delicately. He then slipped the eye patch off and turned so he was straddling Slade's lap, carefully pushing him down onto his back where he kissed him again, both hands on his chest.

 

Slade couldn't resist reaching to grab a fistfull of that lush black hair, just barely pulling it as his tongue breached Dick's lips. The tip of the muscle traced Dick's own tongue before it flicked up and traced the roof of his mouth. An action that made Dick shiver while Slade's nails ran along his back. 

 

The only break in the kiss was when Dick sat up and grabbed the lube from the bedroom drawer, soon squeezing it into his own fingers while Slade touched and rubbed Dicks skin just around his sensitive cock. He wasn't giving him the pleasure of being touched, but it felt nothing short of connecting and arousing. Dick's hand moved behind him where he began teasing his own entrance, fingers swirling around the ring of muscles before slowly pushing in. 

 

Slade's eye was locked on Dick's, his hand finally moving to stroke the hero however, he kept it in time with Dick's fingering. It caused the young male to let out a soft moan that caused Slade to release a possessive growl. 

Neither one of them broke eye contact, even as Dick slipped in a second finger. Slade waited oh so patiently as he stroked the other, letting him stretch himself. The mercenary was throbbing against Dicks backside at the sight of Dick's flushed form above him.

 

Finally, when Dick had stretched himself enough, he reached down and began stroking Slade's sensitive cock. It took almost no time for the hero to push Slade up inside of him. Slade let out a low moan, his hands landing on Dick's hips. He stared into the others eyes as he pushed himself all the way in. Dick's body by now was incredibly sensitive and every movement caused a moan to escape him.

 

Dick's hands held tight to Slade's shoulders as he began rolling his hips with Slade's. His insides flexing and squeezing around the other who scraped and massaged all of those sensitive nerves. Everything about this felt like a spiritual and intimate connection, one that only intensified with each thrust.

 

Slade sat up just enough to capture Dick's lips in a kiss while his hand relaxed against the others cheek. Hips rolling and grinding into the others before he abruptly pulled Dick closer as he rolled them so that Dick was beneath him on his back. A soft gasp escaped Dick as they shifted positions, his legs wrapping around the other. His left leg was hoisted over Slade's hips while his right leg tangled around Slade's thigh. 

 

Their eyes were locked on one another as Slade thrust his hips into Dick, only forcing his massive length deeper into the other. Dick had begun scratching down the older man's arms as his eyes fluttered closed, heavy breaths and moans escaping his throat with each passing moment. The sweet song was soon muffled by Slade's lips as he kissed the other with an overwhelming amount of love and desire, his tongue mimicking the movements of his hips.

 

Dick felt like he was in heaven and just when he thought it couldn't get any better Slade had found his sweet spot. The second it was hit Dick's back arched and their lips were forced apart, Slade's tongue lingering in the others mouth as he screamed out. A smirk spread across the older man's lips and he began hitting that spot with more force, grinding his hips hard. His thrusts weren't quick and erratic or forceful. They were steady, powerful and slow. Even as he quickened up his pace the thrusts were generated from the roll of his hips creating circular motions within the hero. Motions that caused Dicks entrance and body to flex and grind against Slade making his cock feel as though it were inside of something that was pulsing around it. A deep and low moan escaped from Slade's throat sounding nearly like a growl. His pace quickened and his mouth had taken perch on Dick's neck, sucking and leaving a deep dark love Mark.

 

"S-Slade." Dick practically choked out. They were both so close.

 

It was that moment that Slade hooked his right arm under Dick's back and between his shoulder blades, his hand on the back of Dicks right shoulder as he pulled him in closer to his chest. Slade's other hand moved up to grip the headboard granting him the ability to thrust inside of the other with more force, slamming into his prostate. Both men were releasing louder moans, completely in sync.

 

Dicks hand moved down as he began stroking himself with Slade's thrusts, tongues in each others mouths. That's when they both released at the same time. Slade's hips began to spasm falling into a sloppy and uneven rhythm, no longer rolling into the other. Dicks nails were barring into Slade's back making it bleed as his legs coiled tightly around Slade's hip and leg like a boa constrictor.

 

Their lips were touching but Dick couldn't stop the words, "I love you." From pouring from his lips repeatedly like a mantra. Slade moaning against them.

 

Once they had finished with their release, Slade kissed Dick with nothing but love. 

 

"I love you too." He whispered in heavy pants against the others neck.

 

They both laid, embracing the sensation of their bodies together, the smell of sex and sweat. Their foreheads resting against one another as they shared the air between them. It was after several minutes that Slade slowly pulled out and rolled onto his side, instantly pulling Dicks body close to his own. He'd help Dick clean up in the morning.

 

"I think…. I know what I want for my birthday…" Slade spoke almost too quiet to hear.

 

Dick stayed on his back but slowly turned onto his side to face Slade, everything from their stomachs and down touching.

 

"Round 2?" Dick teased only to be met with a hesitant shake of the head, "What? " Dick asked in a soft open tone.

 

"I want you.."

 

"Babe… You have me… Right here." Dick paused and kissed Slade's hand, holding it tightly. "Right now…"

 

"That's not… What I mean…"

 

"Then what  _ do _ you mean?"

 

Slade was silent, Dick almost wondered if he was dropping the conversation, letting his vulnerability best him.

 

"Marry me."

 

Dick froze blinking rapidly as he felt his cheeks heat up. Did he hear Slade right? Slade was hesitant to even date him.. It's only been a year was he? No… Dick had to have misheard him..

 

"Dick…" Slade almost sounded hurt.

 

"I… You… You want me to…"

 

"Yes… I love you.. And I.." Slade tailed off. This was the kind of thing that could destroy a relationship. He should've waited. It was too soon.

 

"Yes…." Dick finally said, a smile spreading across his red face as excitement began seeping through. "Yes! I'll marry you!"

 

Dick sealed the words with an ecstatic tight hug and a kiss, their chests pressed together. 

 

"I'll marry you Slade Joseph Wilson." God Dick was going to smile for the rest of the night… Though .. Slade was also going to be just as guilty.

 

Slade wore a smile though it was more coy than Dick's, it didn't mean his heart wasn't racing. He leaned in and kissed Dick sweetly.

 

Dick happily kissed back, nibbling Slade's lip as he pulled back, "Happy Birthday."


End file.
